Top 10 Best One Minute Brawls
Welcome to my official list of my top 10 OMBs. This is where I'll give the list of my top 10 fights I've done. I judged these on how good the fight was and how much fun I had making them. With that, let's get to my list. Number 10 This one goes to Ty vs Silver. I was just starting at this point so I was a noob. I made the fight go pretty much in Ty's favor instead of like the rest of them where it was almost equal the entire time. Number 9 This spot goes to Io vs Dillian. When I look back at this one, I think I may haved rushed the fight a little and I also may have given abilities the character didn't have.(The death rune in particular) Number 8 Cole vs Ion. This one is here because it was fun to make. But a little unrealistic. The example is the part at the end when Cole gets smacked the whole way around the world and get punched in the face and dies. The things wrong are: 1.Ion couldn't have sent him flying the whole way across the world. 2:A punch to the face has a 1 in a million chance of killing someone. And 3.Cole had taken little to no damage and should have survived the punch. This ne I feel like I goofed up on and again rushed it a little. Number 7 Star vs Shadow. This one was better than the others on here so far. But it was a little bit biased. Considering that Star was taking no damage for a little bit. Then the fight was rushed into space for them to fight once again. Then the ending was a little bit overkill. Shadow had very little strength left and Star could have just ended it by punching him hard enough. Number 6 Vanguard vs Metal. This one was the first fight I did so I was expecting a lot of mistakes. However, it was a lot better then I expected it to be. I let my creativity flow and the ending was the best example of that so far. I expected worse and I'm happy to see that it wasn't terrible. Number 5 Nate vs Knuckles. This one had the funniest conclusion so far. However, it did have a few faults. Namely the part with Nate punching Knuckles through the Dojo and just happening to cause an explosion. It was fun to make and fun to read, which is why it's on this list. Number 4 Zigath vs Xirsec. This one is high because it's simply 2 of HD's bigggest villains duking it out. This was, in my opinion, the 2 best villains in HD fighting to the death. I liked how it had multiple-references, but to me, it was rushed a little and I didn't properly use the character's full abilities. Number 3 Lunari vs Xia. I liked this one, it allowed me to go crazy with how over-the-top I could go with electric and magical attacks. The result was a fight that escalated from a simple case of theft, to destroying the entire dimension. It was epic, funny, and I think I made it rather well. Number 2 Cydik vs Gabranth. This was the first episode that was really, really fun to make. It had the closest duel until the season finale happened, it had a suspenful ending, and an epic fight that went several ways. Each time it looked like it was over, it wasn't. It didn't end until the end. And even then, it was an unsolved fight. Number 1 Of course, it's Sonic vs Nick. No other match so far has compared to this one. It was the finale for a reason. This one beat the others in epicness, duration, and just plain fun. I had to make the finale epic, so what did I do? I made it a fight that lasted basically forever, gave Nick all his forms I knew of.(also gave Sonic every form he's ever had) I made an epic fight so epic, I couldn't pick the winner. With all this, the epicness, the finale, the symbalism. I made the best possible fight I could with these 2 characters and I'm happy with the result. Lastly, to clarify what I meant by symbalism, it means this: This was a canon character versus a fanon character. To me, this says that people who like this series enough to make some awesome characters, can make character capable of fitting in with the canon characters and gives hope to the other creators of fanmade things that one day, their work will be canon and no longer a dream, but a reality. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Top 10 Lists